Sign Your Name
by Badge 825
Summary: Can a song help to bring two people together? Smutty One Shot.


**Sign Your Name**

**I received a request for something smutty, so here is a one shot for you. This is my first songfic, so be gentle with me. The song that inspired the story is Terence Trent D'Arby's "Sign Your Name." If you don't know it, you have to hear it. It has to be one of the most sensual songs ever. Enjoy. PS: Special thanks to the reviewer who reminded me about Sheryl C's cover version.  
**

**As usual, no infringement intended; everyone owns their own stuff-I own nothing, but my laptop!  
**

Jane marched herself up to Maura's back door just off of the kitchen after offering to get dinner. With wine bottle and Chinese takeout in hand, she was determined to discuss the unbearable sexual tension that had developed between them.

Upon their first meeting in the morgue, Maura caught sight of Jane's dimples, and Jane slipped into the hazel-green depths of Maura's eyes; they were instantly addicted to one another.

"Pleased to meet you, Detective Rizzoli." Maura extended a freshly un-gloved hand.

"It's Jane, nice to meet you too." She took the offered hand, and felt an instant spark that made her jolt.

Soon after, friendly conversations and casual contact evolved into the sharing of deep secrets, sleepovers, and touching for the thrill rather than the comfort. Jane found it increasingly difficult to restrain herself: she sometimes withdrew from Maura in an effort to control her desire for the brilliant M.E. This sometimes hurt Maura, but Jane felt it was easier than acting on her need to take Maura up against a wall, on the kitchen counter, in the morgue, in her car, or anywhere where they were alone together. Jane shook the lascivious thoughts from her head.

"Here goes nothing," Jane said to the night air as she rapped on the door.

There was no answer. Maura's car was in the driveway, the house lights were on, and she could hear music coming from the interior. She rapped on the door once more, and still nothing. She put the bottle and the Chinese down and turned the door knob; it was locked.

Resting her head against the wood grain, she recognized the song as well as the pretty voice singing along to the sensual tune that always sparked a sexual response in her. She closed her eyes, and drank in the rich music and seductive lyrics that drove her to desire. She was content to listen for just a minute longer.

**"Fortunately you have  
Some one who relies on you  
We started out as friends  
But the thought of you just caves me in  
The symptoms are so deep  
It is much too late to turn away"**

**"We started out as friends"**

**"Sign your name  
Across my heart  
I want you to be my baby  
Sign your name  
Across my heart  
I want you to be my lady"**

Jane peeked around the corner through the side window, and her eyes rested on what was arguably the hottest thing she had ever seen. Maura was at the sink, her hair tied loosely in a ponytail, wearing a pair of comfortable shorts, a baby doll style t-shirt, and a pair of sandals. She rolled her hips in time to the rhythm of the music as she sang and washed dishes and wine glasses.

Jane's response started in her belly and climbed up her body; it was primal. She wanted Maura so badly, that she grabbed the bag she was carrying and practically sprinted to the front door. Her face and chest flushed with the surge in blood flow. Jane could still hear the music penetrating through the house, and flowing through Maura's and now her body. She rounded the garage, and the volume increased.

"**Time I'm sure will bring  
Disappointments in so many things  
It seems to be the way."**

**"When you're gambling cards on love you play  
I'd rather be in Hell with you baby  
Than in cool Heaven  
It seems to be the way"**

**"Sign your name  
Across my heart  
I want you to be my baby  
Sign your name  
Across my heart  
I want you to be my lady"**

This time, Jane banged loudly on the door.

"Hey Maur, it's me!"

"I left it open for you. I'm in the kitchen," she shouted in response.

Jane reminded herself to lecture Maura about always keeping the door locked, for now she just needed in. She hit the lever and the door popped open. She rested the bag on the coffee table.

"Hi, make yourself comfortable. I just need to finish up these few dishes." Maura looked over her shoulder, flashing Jane a quick smile before returning her attention back to the task and the music.

Jane confidently and silently strode up behind Maura, wrapping her arms around the curvy, firm body gently swaying in front of her. Maura jumped slightly in surprise and stopped singing. She shut the sink and was about to say something when Jane rested her head on Maura's shoulder, her lips close to her ear.

"Don't stop," she whispered. Maura felt a tingle that started behind her neck and pulsated through the rest of her body. She smiled and picked up the song where it had left off. Enjoying the long arms clasped over her lower abdomen and the chest pressed to her back.

"**Birds never look into the sun  
Before the day is gone  
But oh the light shines brighter  
On a peaceful day"**

**"Stranger blue leave us alone  
We don't want to deal with you  
We'll shed our stains showering  
In the room that makes the rain"**

Jane pulled Maura closer to her and following her lead, began to roll her hips with Maura's in time to the song. "I want you, Maura."

Their bodies were pressed so tightly together that Jane nearly groaned as Maura's backside ground into the front of her jeans. She pressed a soft kiss into Maura's neck as she joined her in singing the song. Their voices blending as perfectly as their bodies did.

**"All alone with you  
Makes the butterflies in me arise  
Slowly we make love  
And the Earth rotates  
To our dictates  
Slowly we make love"  
**

Jane reached down and slipped her hand between Maura's shorts and her underwear. She instantly felt a wave of heat. Maura arched backwards and both ceased singing. Jane's hand rhythmically massaged her center and nipped her neck as the song drew to a close. Maura, breathing fast, supported herself on the edge of the sink with her hands.

**"Sign your name  
Across my heart  
I want you to be my baby  
Sign your name  
Across my heart  
I want you to be my lady"**

Catching Jane off guard, she leaned forward forcing Jane's hand free. The M.E. quickly twisted in the taller woman's grasp and crashed their lips together. It was open, hot lips and searching tongues connecting over and over. When they finally broke, Maura grasped Jane's arms and pulled her toward her bedroom. Jane's last thought before crossing the threshold was, "God, I love that song."


End file.
